


Myself

by yeonseo_2150



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonseo_2150/pseuds/yeonseo_2150
Summary: 내 안에 넌 휘몰아쳐 휘몰아쳐 도망칠 수 없게 없게어디까지 되감아도 되감아도 제자리에 Replay replay
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Myself

**Author's Note:**

> open ending

「嗯哈...啊.....」甜膩而壓抑的呻吟聲在昏暗的房間裡迴盪，劉基賢埋在飯店枕頭裡的頭想試著大口呼吸，卻只吐出了幾聲難耐的呻吟，粗糙的飯店枕頭磨的臉有點刺痛，枕套的味道也不是他在宿舍習慣用的味道。

喜歡背後式的原因是不必看見他的臉吧，他自暴自棄的想著，

「玟赫啊...你...慢一點...我要到了...」用盡全力才以平穩的聲音說話，身後的人聽見後先是頓了一下，不但沒有減慢速度，反而伸手握住他的陰莖一起隨著頻率套弄，直到聽見他的一聲悶哼才停手。

劉基賢在他抽離他的身體後翻身仰躺在床上喘氣，李玟赫湊上來想吻他，卻在快碰上之際被輕輕偏頭避開了。

眼神對上之後卻相看無言，劉基賢毫不退縮的直直盯著離他極近的一雙眼。眼睛真漂亮啊。他在心裡喃喃自語，裡面什麼時候才會裝著他呢。

「我去洗澡。」他一把推開又想撲過來吻他的人，帶著臉頰尚未褪去的潮紅落荒而逃。

浴室縈繞氤氳的蒸氣，劉基賢看向鏡子裡花灑下模糊的人影。

好陌生的自己，他想。是怎麼變成這樣的?

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


李玟赫心裡有人。這是他在無可救藥地愛上他之前就知道的事情。

是什麼時候愛上他的呢？

或許是那年的躺放，他看見距離他不到三十公分那個直勾勾的眼神；

又或許更早，在他們還在掙扎著要出道的時候，那個不顧一切奮力一搏的模樣；

也可能只是日復一日的相處，看得越來越順眼的同時也把自己的心搭了進去而已。

  
  


「開海外演唱會的同時很幸福卻也容易迷失自己。」採訪時劉基賢似乎聽到成員們這麼說。

是啊，他就是這樣找不回原本的自己。

大約半年前陸陸續續在世界各地開啟巡迴演唱會，歐洲的末場結束之後，他看見打鬧的成員們旁邊，玟赫似乎有些悶悶不樂，想了又想，走過去問他，「昨天晚上經紀人出去買東西，結果語言不通又沒有仔細看，買太多酒回來了，明天也不好帶上飛機，你...心情不好的話等等來喝一杯?」

說是聊聊，但李玟赫沒有切入正題，劉基賢也沒有先開口，兩個人就在床頭和床尾沙發的距離不著邊際的聊天。

「基賢啊，明天是幾點要集合?」

「十一點。」

「你手機已經看十分鐘了在看什麼啊?」

「股票。」

「最近你說大概會開始漲的那支啊」

「對啊」

「那你，喜歡我吧?」

劉基賢愣了幾秒，終於把視線移開了手機「哦，」他倒是很爽快地回了表示承認的單音節「對啊，很明顯?」

「阿就...」李玟赫一手撐著頭一手拿著罐裝啤酒比劃「有時候你偷看我的眼神，跟我看某個人的時候一樣。」

「這樣啊...」被戳穿的劉基賢倒也沒有變得激動，「反正也不是不交往就會傷心欲絕的年紀了...團隊還是比較重要啊是吧?你也不用覺得很在意...」他自顧自的說完之後還點了點頭。「你慢慢喝吧，我去洗澡，好累。」

  
  


劉基賢穿著浴袍走出浴室的時候，李玟赫還是一樣的姿勢坐在沙發上，

他走近才隱約聽見啜泣聲。

「基賢吶。」玟赫低聲說「不知道說對不起你會不會打我，但我們今天都是失戀被甩的人呢。對不起啊。」

劉基賢聽到這段話後深呼吸了一口氣，腦袋裡天使和惡魔的小劇場還沒演到一半就被他一不做二不休的行動打斷。他跨上窄小的沙發跪坐在他身體的兩邊，伸出手環住李玟赫的脖子，安撫性的親了親他的額頭和臉「我在這裡，哭也可以的。」語氣盡是溫柔 **。** 「我沒有關係，所以你...你的想法是什麼...你想怎麼做...我都沒有關係。」

**  
** 李玟赫用滿是水霧的眼睛看向身上的人，低下頭埋在他胸口平復呼吸，而劉基賢只是盯著他的髮梢，默默地空出一隻手解開浴袍上的帶子。他把李玟赫的下巴抬起來接吻，有些遲疑的啄在他唇上，

不知道為什麼玟赫並沒有拒絕他的碰觸，甚至在背後輕輕扶住他的身體，縱容劉基賢三兩下就脫去他的衣服摸上他的腰間......

或許注定是個不眠夜吧。明明拖著多少有些痠痛的身體卻沒有睡意，劉基賢又假藉著滑手機偷看窗邊站著的李玟赫。

「不睡嗎。」

他從背後輕輕抱住李玟赫的腰，雙手不確定的觸碰他的胸膛。

他能有什麼錯呢?他也只不過是一個渴望能被所愛之人擁抱的人罷了。

  
  
  


* * *

錯誤的關係即使開始的毫無保證也不能讓人懂得即時止損。

不管再怎麼告訴自己不能這麼做，劉基賢還是無法抑制自己在深夜敲響李玟赫房門的那隻手。

沒有充滿愛意的告白、沒有處處細膩的溫柔，你累了嗎?怎麼又心情不好?單方面的付出整顆心的愛，隱藏在熱烈之中猶如冰刃的細節總是在性愛結束之後屢屢把他拉回現實。

但心底深處迷戀的投射和床上短暫的佔有已經讓他分不清楚這是不是一廂情願的感情，只能無力地想著打破現狀的所有可能性，再一一劃掉。

  
  


「好OK!我們聽一次之後就可以下班了，大家辛苦了。」作為主唱，基賢理所當然的被找來錄製新曲的導唱，這次周憲寫的曲意外地帶有一些蕭瑟的氛圍，歌詞的大意也是關於不美滿的愛情，劉基賢在錄音結束之後坐在椅子上陷入沉思，他有點把自己帶入剛剛唱的曲子裡了。

「基賢哥?怎麼在發呆?」周憲一一送走來幫忙的工作人員，收拾好東西正準備離開，卻看到他哥一臉心事重重的模樣，便伸出手在他臉前揮了揮。

「周憲啊。」基賢的眼神沒有把焦點收回來，語氣有些恍惚「你說，如果你在一段關係裡一直是無怨無悔付出的那一方，那個人從來沒有表示過喜歡的話但也沒有拒絕，你不知道這樣看起來美滿的現況什麼時候會破碎，你會想自己先結束這樣的感情嗎?」

周憲在他旁邊坐下，把手從後面繞過去勾著他，「那麼哥，你有沒有問過那個人是怎麼想的?先問過再決定要怎麼做應該不遲吧。」

  
  
  
  


劉基賢坐在公司的樓梯間不斷重新整理根本沒有提醒的手機頁面。

昨晚行程結束之後各自回宿舍梳洗，他理所當然的洗好澡之後打開了李玟赫的房門。

「那個，」在一整天緊湊的行程結束之後其實已經沒有什麼力氣做什麼了，佔據一半棉被後劉基賢在快睡著之際叫住了他。

「怎麼了?」

「如果現在問你要不要交往，你會答應嗎?」他問得很輕，手指把棉被一角捲成一坨。

李玟赫也是一副睡眼惺忪的樣子，迷迷糊糊的伸手揉了揉劉基賢的頭髮，

「先睡覺，明天再告訴你。」

  
  


結果一大早就有錄音行程的他沒能如願得到解答，難得心不在焉的工作還被作曲家關心了幾句只好趁休息時間逃到樓梯間冷靜。

樓下突然傳來交錯的高跟鞋的聲音，什麼啊，有人要來這裡吵架嗎?

現在離開聲響又太明顯，他只好移了移身體好讓自己不被發現。

「呀呀，你說我該怎麼辦，」聲音聽起來似乎是不太熟的公司後輩「我答應前輩這次活動結束之後就要回覆他，可是我還是很猶豫。」

「啊!是你上次說的那個對吧，可是你不覺得跟很紅的前輩交往壓力很大嗎?我一想到牽個手被私生抓到的情景就頭皮發麻...」

「那...我該怎麼回覆...我拒絕過一次又讓前輩等了這麼久...」

「你就說，你覺得現在不是談戀愛的時機，然後寫的委婉一點，玟赫前輩人這麼好一定懂的啦!」

「這樣啊...好吧..我再想想好了。練習要遲到了我們快過去吧」

  
  


人生到底是什麼八點檔...?

劉基賢坐在階梯上把頭埋到膝蓋，頓時覺得自己好像是被耍著玩的男配角。

明天再告訴你不是明天再好好跟你告白，而是明天再看看還是不需要備胎的意思嗎?

這個臭小子，他氣到失笑，除了生氣對方同時也氣自己毫無原則的自尊心。

明明比誰都潔癖的他為了李玟赫甘願忍受這樣不清不白的關係，想來想去也沒辦法切斷說不清是甜蜜還是痛苦的單戀，後輩們早就踏著高跟鞋離開，樓梯間只剩下他嘆氣的回音。

  
  


「叮咚~」巡演的最後一天，理所當然大家去慶功喝了點小酒，回到各自的飯店房間之後李玟赫翻來覆去睡不太著，索性打開筆電上線打電動。

「請問是誰?」該不會是私生飯?李玟赫不記得自己有叫room service。不知道為什麼基賢最近下了舞台之後就處處避著他，沒事就盯著他看的眼神倒是沒有少，問他怎麼回事也沒有回答。

走到房門前透過貓眼看出去，沒想到扭曲的成像又是熟悉的那個人，看起來剛洗完澡、頭髮沒吹乾、眼睛的妝也沒有卸乾淨。

「看你遊戲還在線上，」悶悶的聲音透過門板變得更壓抑了一點「還沒睡的話要不要來陪你?」

**Author's Note:**

> 其實一開始是這段歌詞最觸動到我  
> '想要忘記 想要抹滅 想要清空 你給的痛苦卻更深刻 深入骨髓的愛情 是我一直忍受著你 再次嚥下想吐出深深的嘆息 沒辦法忘記你的人是我'
> 
> 然後 就是這樣


End file.
